grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Satyra
Satyra is a terrorist organization run by Faunus and Mobians who hold hatred towards Humans through long history of discrimination throughout the world, coming together under the leadership of the mysterious leader known only as His Eminence. Organization It is rumored the Satyra has allies in notable companies such Mann, Wurst and Finnwich in Canada and V.V. Argost’s Weird World but these are only rumors and are impossible to investigate. Intel suggests that the High Leader known only has His Eminence has the support of four lieutenants to lead branches of the Satyra in major counties. Speculations have been made that Fred Jones, a bull Faunus and former member of Mystery Inc. is one lieutenant, another being an owl Mobian named Metal Beak, the third an ape Mobian named Simian and the final lieutenant a cat Mobian simply named Dark Kat. Next to these lieutenants are minor members but considered extremely dangerous such as Dr. Viper who is said to be a genius in bio-research and a Faunas named Femme Fatale while at the same time employing mercenaries such as a snake Mobian named Rattlesnake Jake, a clan of Hyena Mobians that do work for the Satyra in places like Africa led by Matriarch Shenzi and at the same time is suspected of having business relationships with Shere Khan of Khan Industries based in Russia and the crime lords Taurus Bulba and Panda Bubba but so far no proof has been found. History Origin The terrorist organization known as Satyra came into existence during the several previous decades as tensions between Humans, Faunus and Mobians escalated, especially in countries where they had lesser rights. The organization was broken into smaller factions but upon coming under the command of the High Leader known only as His Eminence the organization, evolving from simple boycotts and mass rallies to extremist actions such as property destruction at peaceful rallies and attacks on places known for mistreating Faunus and Mobians. The organization would also use the treatment of their people in Rodigan to justify their actions, demanding better treatment and equality. Though claiming to act for the betterment of their kind most Faunus and Mobians regard the Satyra as a cult of extremists and psychopaths, only wishing for destruction. In countries like Japan, the United States, Canada, Russia, China, Mexico and Britain the Faunus and Mobians are greeted equal rights and strive to work together with Humanity to stop the Satyra’s criminal actions but the organization’s activities have hindered relations despite their efforts and the Satyra have viewed these countries as complacent in the treatment of their people. It is rumored that the organization has spies in every country, keeping surveillance on the Huntsmen Academies, companies like Sanban Industries and notable groups like the Justice Friends due to them being potential threats to the overall goals of the Satyra with high listing targets being: Major Glory, Phil Ken Sebben, Scotty Blake, Genki Sanban, Hal Fulbright and a dozen more. HIdden Agenda Over the years, there has been very little to know of their motives or its leader until Team REYN and Global Justice have found possible evidence of its link to ancient ruins and their focus of smuggling Cryptids and artefacts times around the Connected Era and perhaps the Forgotten Age, even their emblem is exactly the same as the ancient carvings with serpents and various races in battle with the legendary cryptid known as Kur which was His Eminence and V.V. Argost's main objective to control the cyrptids to overthrow the main races. Members * His Eminence (Leader/Founder) * Fred Jones * Metal Beak * Simion * Dark Kat * Unnamed Moose Mobian member * Valerie * Lana Kane * Femme Fatale * Suzaku Akimi * Fred Jones, Sr * Goku Daiichi Allies * V.V. Argost Enemies * Zero Squadron * Moosk (former member) * Froggy * Phil Ken Sebben * Scotty Blake * Justice Friends * Global Justice Background Information Trivia * Satyra is based off the White Fang terrorist group from RWBY * The elite Zero Squadron has declared open warfare on Satyra, and they specialize in anti-terrorist tactics due to the wars back in their home dimension. ** This is also a personal mission since a large majority of members have seen just what lengths people will go to to win a war against a genetically superior race, and what lengths said race will go to in order to win against the 'inferior' peoples who hate them. * It is implied by North that those who joined were but against bloodshed and only fought for political movement, mysteriously became cold-blooded and twisted. Category:Satyra Category:Organisation Category:Factions